1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera designed to be capable of automatically accomplishing flash photography in the daylight.
2. Related Background Art
There has heretofore been known a technique of photometering steady light by a collective photometering system such as center priority photometry when determining the exposure, and as an improvement therein, there has also been put into practical use a technique of uniformly adding a predetermined value (e.g. 1EV) to the exposure value simply calculated from the photometered value.
However, in the former of such prior techniques, there has been a problem that if the portion occupied in the picture plane by a main object to be photographed (a figure or the like) is great, the background of the main object to be photographed becomes over-exposed, and in the latter, improvements are effected in this regard, but where the main object to be photographed does not lie near the central portion of the picture plane, there has been a problem that the background of the main object to be photographed becomes under-exposed.
These problems are attributable to the fact that since the object field is collectively photo-metered, the object field cannot be classified.
Further, with regard also to the control of the amount of flash, in daytime synchro photography, it is controlled by the sum of the steady light and the flash and therefore, classification of the object field is indispensable and accordingly, it has been a fact that satisfactory automatic daytime synchro photography could not be accomplished.